1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel N-benzoyl N'-pyridyloxy phenyl ureas and the process for producing the same and the insecticidal composition containing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Almost of the conventional insecticides impart neurotoxicity and contact toxicity to all kinds of insects.
And, it has been required to find selective insecticidal compounds without toxicity to useful insects, N-benzoyl N'-phenyl ureas disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,356 have such insecticidal properties.
The N-benzoyl N'-pyridyloxyphenyl ureas according to the present invention have a substantially better action than the above described known compounds.